Criminal
by Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita
Summary: She held the unfamiliar object tight in her petite hands. A gun. "So, you're a Criminal?" She asked sweetly. He chuckled, "You could say that."
1. Chapter 1: I Met You

**Woot! Two new stories in less than a week ;D I'm on a role! But anyways! I got the inspiration from seeing one of the Flippy x Flaky videos on YouTube and it had the song Criminal by Britney Spears, and well this girl thought it was a perfect song for them. This first part is based strongly on the video for the song just like most of the story will, but i hope ya'll enjoy :D**

* * *

**Summery: She held the unfamiliar object tight in her petite hands. A gun. "So, you're a Criminal?" She asked sweetly. He chuckled, "You could say that."**

**Rated T: For strong language, sexual themes, and violence. Rating WILL go up, but later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does. I don't own the song, Criminal, Britney Spears does.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Criminal: Chapter One- I met you._

"You listen to me and you listen good!" He sneered, his spit landing on her face as he grabbed her by the chin. "At this party, I don't want you to misbehave. Say anything I don't tell you to say, and let's just say, it's not gonna be good!"

She whimpered her tears streaming down her cheeks. She nodded weakly and sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She watched him step out of the car and did the same. She teased her hair a bit and he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her inside.

She sighed. How could she have fallen for such a-a jerk! No matter how attractive the red hair made him, he was one of the biggest assholes she has ever met. Rolling her eyes, she follows him to the table. At the table sat his friends; Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, and Petunia.

"Hey, Splendont," Giggles greeted. Her eyes drifted toward Flaky, his girlfriend of over two years now. "Hey Flaky," she said as if it hurt her to say her name. Flaky faked a smile and took her seat next to Splendont.

Flaky sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. With Splendont's yelling, and abuse, and Giggles' dirty glares. Her hand found it's way to her cheek and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on her hand.

Splendont saw the sight and rolled his eyes. He excuse himself and after he had walked to the bathroom, Giggles did as well. He smirked when he heard her knock twice. Walking out of the bathroom, he grabbed her by the hair, pushed her against the wall, and pressed his lips onto hers.

His smirk widened as he thought about the way that he had manipulated Giggles. His plan was simple; girls want what other girls want. So, he had been using Flaky to get her jealous this whole time. His plan was fool-proof.

Flaky opened her eyes slowly, then blinked rapidly. She awoke to Cuddles messing with his tie, Petunia applying hand sanitizer, and Handy bopping his head to his iPod. She let out a long yawn and asked for Splendont.

"That way, he stole my date," Cuddles said calmly pointing toward the scene before them. Flaky growled, walking up to her soon-to-be ex and his whore.

"I see you're not working the street corners tonight, what happened, your pay's too low?" Flaky asserted, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Giggles pointed a finger at her face and Splendont grabbed Flaky by the wrist once more. He pulled her outside and began to yell.

"What did I _fucking_ tell you in the car Flakes t-"

"Splendont! You shouldn't be talking y-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled, raising his hand and slapping his hand hard across her face.

"Hey! Who the _fuck _do you think you are? You don't hit women like that!" Yelled a random tall, maybe six foot five, man. He had short, strait, green, hair, and forrest green eyes. He wore a black underarmer tee-shirt, camo pants, and combat boots, along with a stud piercing on his left ear.

The stranger punched Splendont in the arm, kneed him in the groin, and kicked him in the side. Flaky's ruby red eyes grew with excitement as she kicked him one hard time in the balls.

"Hey, thanks!" Flaky called after him as he mounted his motorcycle. The stranger smirked and nodded.

"No problem, um...?"

"Oh, Flaky!" She introduced, her smile widening and her cheeks beginning to blush.

"Ah. No Problem, Flaky." He said, his green eyes smiling at her. "You want a ride home? Seems like he isn't getting up for awhile." He said with a dark chuckle.

Flaky knew it was wrong. It was all wrong. Her getting beat. Her getting abused, raped. The way a random stranger stepped up for her when nobody else would. The way he offered her a ride.

Even though it was against her better judgement, she strode over to the motorbike and hopped onto the back.

"Hang on tight." He said, his words like a muse to her ears. She grasped onto him tightly, knowing there was no one else she'd rather trust.

* * *

_~One week later~_

* * *

"I don't know, Lammy," confided an honest Flaky as she shocked down more ice cream. "He never told me his name, but he knows mine."

"Ooohh, So it's that crazy kind of love huh?"

Flaky laughed and sat on her couch, kicking her feet onto the black coffee table and turning on the TV.

"I wouldn't say love, I've only seen him once. It's more like when you have a crush on someone you don't know but you see around school, you know?" Flaky reasoned as she shoveled another spoonful into her mouth.

She grabbed the remote, only seconds away from turning the channel, when all of a sudden his picture flashes up. The guy that had saved her. Flaky begins to choke on her ice cream, causing Lammy to worry.

"Flaky w-"

"PUT CHANNEL SEVEN! QUICK!" She screams as she turns up the volume of the plasma screen.

_In other news today. A local department store in Happy Tree was robbed by an armed robber. Subject says to have described the robber as a tall man, almost six ten, with green hair, green eyes, and a stud on his left ear._ Onto the screen flashed a drawing of the guy that had saved her a mere week ago.

"Flaky-"

"Sh!"

_If you have any information on this suspect, please feel free to call our toll- free number. 1-800-340-7340._

"Lammy! Did you see that?" Flaky asked, her eyes wide.

"Ya, mama, looks like you're in love with a criminal." Lammy said as she laughed.

"Looks like it..." Flaky whispered.

* * *

**Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: He's A Hustler, He's no good

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Update numbero dos! How are ya today? I bet your good XD well heres my update you guys. talk to ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Summery: She held the unfamiliar object tight in her petite hands. A gun. "So, you're a Criminal?" She asked sweetly. He chuckled, "You could say that."  
****Rated T: For strong language, sexual themes, and violence. Rating WILL go up, but later.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does. I don't own the song, Criminal, Britney Spears does.  
****Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter Two: He's A Hustler, He's no good at all._

"Yea, Yea. Good-bye mom!" Flaky called out as she stood on the porch. Her mom had been lecturing her for the past hour on the responsibilities of having her own apartment, especially one she's sharing with a friend.

"But... I'm gonna miss you!" Cried the desperate thirty-two year old. "You're my baby!" Flaky sighed, giving her one last hug before taking off.

She slammed the door to the moving truck and pulled the window down. "Don't worry, Ms. Rosa! I'll take good care of your daughter!" Lammy said, trying her best to kiss up. Flaky's mother rolled her eyes and sighed, muttering something along the lines of "I hope so."

Flaky shook her head and started the truck. It was a quick drive to her new apartment, not even ten minutes, and when they arrived their faces lit up. Lammy hugged Flaky close and squealed.

"I can't believe we're on our own now! We're finally grown up!" Lammy squeaked as she placed a box marked 'Kitchen' on the floor. Flaky giggled as she dropped hers clumsily.

"We should hurry up and unpack, at least the necessities. I want to see the rest of Downtown Happy Tree." Flaky said as she ran to the truck to bring more boxes. She smiled widely as she grabbed another box. 'Wow,' she thought. 'I can't believe I'm on my own, living in Downtown Happy Tree! I've always wanted to live here!'

* * *

The sun no longer shone its radiant yellow; it now had a tint of orange, red, and even pink. Flaky and Lammy had just finished unpacking their clothes and taking showers. Flaky was currently in the bathroom trying to pull her hair into a messy ponytail. She wore a red tank top, black cargo shorts, and red converse.

Lammy, on the other hand, stood in the kitchen, heating up her hot pocket in the microwave. Unlike Flaky, she wore a purple one sleeved dress shirt, white pants, and purple sandals. She had her purple hair in a side ponytail held together by a white flower.

"Flakes, are you done yet?" Lammy yelled as she munched on the hot pocket. Flaky mumbled and um-hm and walks over to her. She sighs and looks down. "What's with the long face, Flakes?"

"I-I don't know if it's safe, to just wonder around Downtown THIS late! We could be kidnapped, shot, or maybe even raped!" Flaky says shakily as she paces back and forth in nervousness. Lammy sighs and reaches into the cupboards, taking out an orange cylinder with a white cap.

"Have you taken your pills yet?" She asked, taking off the lid and pouring two pills into her hand. Flaky shakes her head. "Here." Lammy says handing her the pills and a glass of water. Flaky gulps down the pills and chugs down the water. "Better?" Flaky nods shakily and takes a deep breath.

"Better!" She says, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her out of the door. Lammy giggles and pulls away following two steps behind her. They walk to the bus stop at the end of the street and wait for about five minutes.

"Good Afternoon!" The blue haired driver greets dumbly. The girls mutter back thanks as they pay for their tickets. They take a seat toward the middle of the, almost empty, bus. Lammy notices Flaky shake a bit and turns to face her as two dark green hair boys sit next to her.

"Ey! Ginger." Calls the one with the fedora. "Wanna buy tickets to one of the hottest concerts in town?" he asked, opening his jacket to expose his black shirt with two tickets taped to it. "Buy one get one free." He said, winking at Lammy.

"Can you please leave her alone?" Lammy asks nicely while grabbing her best friends hand. It seemed to calm her a bit, but she could still tell Flaky was terrified.

"What's wrong, Ginger? Cat got your tongue?" Taunted the other, his dark eyes filled with laughter. "Or your girlfriend just don't want cha to talk to 'bad boys' like us."

A small blush flowed upon Flaky's pale cheeks as Lammy growled. "Look, dumb and dumber! I don't want to know nor find out what the heck is going on through your dirty minds, but if you could leave me and my friend alone it would be a great pleasure!"

The one with the fedora laughed as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Flaky. "So, toots. You come 'ere often? I haven't seen ya round!" Flaky whimpered as his finger trailed her face slowly. She could feel the anger raging inside of Lammy. "Names Shitfy, and that thin over there, is Lifty."

"I don't recall asking for names." Lammy snapped, her face red with anger.

"I don't recall asking for a mad cow either; no could ya please shut your trap while I talk to this young lady?" Shifty growls, turning back toward Flaky. "So, what's your name toots?"

Flaky opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was a full out wail. Tears ran down her cheeks, her breath came out uneven, she even shook.

The back of the bus was lit up with a pair of blue eyes and a pair of green ones. The blue eyes walked out of the shadows, reviling a tall, well-built, blue haired guy with a red bandana over his forehead. He wore khaki shorts and a red tee-shirt along with some black converse.

"Lifty, Shifty, does there seem to be a problem here?" Asked the blue haired man. His voice was deep and seductive, almost heroic sounding. Lammy smiled up at him with dreamy eyes while Flaky maintained her current action of crying.

The twins stared at each other and stood up, shaking their heads and retreating toward the back of the bus. The pair of green eyes stood up as well. This man was about two inches taller than the blue haired one and had on a black undershirt with khaki cargo shorts and combat boots.

"Splendid, off to ruin my business again? My boys were just trying to sell a couple tickets." He said. Flaky stopped crying and looked up, wiping the tears from her ruby red eyes. She knew that voice, that stance, that earring. She remembered it from that one night.

"Flippy, I don't know if you could tell, but they were harassing these poor, lovely, young ladies." Splendid said calmly, pointing behind him to a giggling Lammy and a shocked Flaky.

"Well, they were j-" Flippy's eyes gazed over at the red head and his mouth dropped. Splendid gave him a questioning look. "Flaky?" He breathed, his green eyes filled with hope. She nodded silently and stood up. She was a good foot shorter than him.

"Flippy? That's your name?" She whispered. Flippy nodded and smiled a caring smile.

"How ya been? Splendont hasn't been fucking with you?" He asked jokingly. Flaky giggled and shook her head. Splendid raised an eyebrow and looked at Lammy. She just shrugged.

"You know Splendont?" Splendid asked, his look questioning.

"Y-yea. He was my boyfriend for the past two years. He was using me though, to get Giggles." Flaky explained, her head hung low. Flippy pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

"Oh... What a jerk. I hate him, I can't believe I'm related to him." Splendid mumbled. Lammy and Flaky gasped, their eyes full of disbelief. "Yea, he's my twin. My fraternal twin." he mumbled as if it were a shame. Lammy eyed Flaky with a wink and began to ask Splendid questions about his life. Soon the bus came to a stop and Splendid was too busy talking to notice. Lammy gave her best friend a thumbs up and shooed her off.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Flaky said, grabbing her petite hand as a blush formed on her pale features.

* * *

**Well there ya have it, part one of chapter 2 :D Ill write part two later XD my other story should be updated either tomorrow or late today! Have a nice saturday you guys ! 3**


End file.
